Late
by xiaoj
Summary: A simple one-shot fic which I came up with, see how Fuji torture our favourite Ryoma-kun... (FujiRyo) shonen-ai implied - completed


Disclaimer: POT does not belongs to me, I only used them.

Author's notes: Also, this fic is inspired by the fic "Late" written by Arcticdragonis. Hence I apologize for the fact if any parts of the story had been similar to the piece written by Arctic, the uncanny similarities occured as the story Arctic written had sort of imprinted themselves into my mind, hence the similar scenes. I had a tendency to imagine scenes before attempting a story, pherhaps that's why the similarities is so close to each other. Anyway, I'd already explained it with the author... so I would like to stress on the fact that this is NO PLAGIARISM... every thing I'd written was by my own effort... it's only that I'm too influenced by the original piece written by Arctic.

Title: Late

Rating:PG-13

Genre:Romance/General

Type: One-shot

Echizen Ryoma was late, in fact he was very late for practice. He figured that Tezuka buchou will most probably made him run laps. He was indeed dreading every seconds and minutes of it, in fact, he wished that he could stayed home for the day. Unfortunately for him, it's impossible since they have a practice match with Hyotei Gakuen the day after. He briefly wondered if he could just blend into the crowd, unfortunately not... the moment he stepped into the locker room. He found every pairs of eyes upon him, he gulped as he found Tezuka buchou staring at him.

"Echizen, care to explain why you're late?" Tezuka address him sternly. "Eh...erm..." Ryoma started sneaking a glance towards Fuji but only to be met with the sight of amusing smile. Inwardly, he cursed Fuji for landing him in such a situation. "Well?" Tezuka prompted. "Well... you see, it's actually Fuji-sempai fault that I'm late" Ryoma blunted out in a huff as he regarded Fuji with a death glare. At his words, every one turns to Fuji while Fuji just regarded everything with his amusing smile.

"Eh Echizen, how can it be Fuji's fault?" Oishi asked. "Fuji-sempai switches off my alarm clock and hogged the bathroom this morning." Ryoma answered yet again all the while glaring at Fuji.

"Echizen, how could Fuji switches off your alarm clock and hogged the bathroom all the way across town?" Momoshiro interjected. "Tell them!" Ryoma fixed Fuji with his famous death glare. "Well... are you sure you want me to tell them?" Fuji regarded Ryoma smiling as always. Ryoma said nothing but glared at him yet again. "Fine then, if you insist." Fuji turns towards Tezuka and address him "Ne Tezuka, it's really my fault that Echizen is late. I switches off his alarm clock this morning and afterwhich hogged the bathroom for quite some time."

"Fuji, what are you doing over at Echizen's house so early?" Oishi asked yet again. "Well... sleeping?" Fuji answered with a cock of his head.  
"Eh! Fuji, why did you sleep over at Ochibi's ?" Eiji exclaimed. "Well... what type of answers would you prefer?" Fuji asked.  
"Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma said warningly. "Aa... is anything the matter,Ryo-chan?" Fuji addressed Ryoma.  
"Fuji-senpai, did I ever mention not to call me that?" Ryoma said sharply. "Demo... you seemed to like it last night..." Fuji left his words fading off.

By then the whole club was staring at them with wide eyes, finally, Momoshiro blunted out the question which all of them had been so curious and yet don't know how to ask Fuji about it.

"Fuji-senpai, Echizen... whatever did the two of you do together last night? Why exactly did Fuji-senpai slept over at Echizen and switches off Echizen alarm clock?"

Eiji then proceed to glomp Ryoma which caused Ryoma to tumble and fall to the ground with a wince as he landed on his butt. "Ne, Echizen ... are you all right?" Oishi started towards him only to have Fuji stopped him in his pace. Everyone watched as Fuji strolled towards Echizen Ryoma and picked up the latter in a bridal style.

"Ryoma, did you not soak yourself in the tub as I told you before coming to school?" He watched as Ryoma turns beet red in the face before smiling "Looks like I should supervise you when you bath, the next time round." Ryoma wince as another wave of pain hit him, Fuji then turn towards Tezuka and said "Tezuka, I'll run laps tomorrow together with Ryoma. I seek your permission to bring him home, he's in no state to do any strendous activities after last night. I guess I overstrain him last night."

With that said, Ryoma find himself utterly embarrassed as Fuji carried him all the way home. He tried to ignore all stares that'd been sent their ways. Tezuka, on the other hand had to take two tablet of asprin to keep himself from having a headache. After that episode he made it a point not to question Ryoma for any more lateness whenever the junior pointed to Fuji for reason of being late.

owari  
date completed: 19/02/05

date edited: 20/03/05 


End file.
